To Know Your Name
by mYkah jade
Summary: Ashley reevaluates her love life with the help of a song.


I tried my hand in Lashley. I like this pair too. I hope you'll like the story.

* * *

_**To Know Your Name**_

_I know your name _

_But I won't tell_

Ashley smiled as she heard the first line of her currently favorite song. She wasn't exactly a big fan of Lindsay Lohan's music but this song…this song just jumped out to her. She knew the thought of the line all to well.

_We must keep this secret well_

_Privacy is hard to find_

_Eyes are watching all the time_

Need she say more? M and BOP magazines are always jumping down her throat. Every time they see her, they just love to talk about her love life. They make it seem like the romance part of her life is more important than the songs and projects she has to offer. It's always, _"Hey Ashley, you look blooming these days. Now who's behind that glow? Come on, we'd like to know your guy. Where is he right now? Oh we bet he'll pick you up after this."_

_Everybody wants to know our love_

_Everybody talks about our love_

_Everybody wants to know your name_

_To know your name_

_Oh why_

Sure, M, BOP and Popstar are not really hard hitting magazines like People and In Touch Weekly but still. They're so nosy you'd think Ashley would quit her career tomorrow because of it. Or just do something nasty. No more smiles and hi-hellos. Cut the chase and go directly to the questions.

_Everybody needs to criticize_

_When none of them are even in our lives_

_Everybody wants to know your name_

_To know your name_

_Oh why_

It's sad to note that they just wouldn't butt out of that topic. It's not their life, it's hers; they're not connected but they still thrive on it. Ashley is slowly but surely getting sick of their constant attention to the question.

_Can't get out_

_Can't get through_

_Need to be alone with you_

_Must escape_

_Or are we allowed no part of privacy_

Ashley had already lost count of the number of times she would groan and get upset because she could not go on a simple date with him alone, just the two of them. The other cast members should always accompany them so as to avoid another rumor mill from going around. A lot of times, a tear or two would roll down from her eyes from disappointment but she would brush it off a split second later. She tries to take out the pain by dancing the night away.

_Everybody wants to know our love_

_Everybody talks about our love_

_Everybody wants to know your name _

_To know your name_

_Oh why_

People might think that she's being dramatic with the pain. Ashley is aware of it but can't help herself. She has always dreamed of this love and now that it has happened to her, she can't concentrate and purely enjoy on its bliss. She becomes busy with warding off those who just can't leave her love life alone.

_Everybody needs to criticize_

_When none of them are even in our lives_

_Everybody wants to know your name_

_To know your name_

_Oh why_

She is constantly being linked to many guys. Zac being their favorite. There's also Corbin, Chris Warren Jr. and even Pete Wentz. What the-?! Don't they think they're taking it a bit too far?

Zac's cute and all but not exactly the type she wants and hopes for herself. Someday her prince will come and that's not Zac. No definitely not him.

And speaking of Zac, stupid Zac. It all started with him. Now Chris is being teased to her. Chris is another cute guy but then way younger than her. Sure, they've hung out. But just as friends, nothing more in mind. That would be like corrupting minors. Vanessa would always then retort that she'd rather corrupt the real love of her life who is rarely connected to her instead. Lucas.

Yes, as much as she didn't want to admit it publicly, she'd rather corrupt Lucas instead. But what's there to corrupt in him? He's already as wacky as her. He's as, if not more, hyper than her. He just complements her in a way that she can't explain.

_Can't the boys with zooms_

_Give the girl just a second_

_See, the man that I love_

_Needs a little sweet attention_

Ashley tried to give them a little slip-up. The whole hand holding shebang in the London Premiere with Lucas, anyone remember it? She thought it would be enough to generate an understanding that she was into him. The magazines didn't make a big deal of it though. The just readily ignored it.

_I don't wanna seem harsh_

_But this girl's under pressure_

_I can't go through losing love again_

To say she was frustrated would be an understatement. Because of their nearly dead reaction, she wanted to heighten her actions but after a much needed conversation with Lucas, she waved it off.

_I need to breathe just one breath_

_Walls are closing in so fast_

_Privacy is hard to find_

_Eyes are watching all the time_

She decided to get over it and not make a fuss of it anymore. She figured that if they found out about her and Lucas, the more they would lose their much valued privacy. With that, their relationship would probably be in big jeopardy. What was more important anyway was that she loves Lucas and he loves her just as much too.

_Everybody wants to know our love_

_Everybody talks about our love_

_Everybody wants to know your name _

_To know your name_

_Oh why_

With her album coming out soon, Ashley suspects that the question about her love life will just heighten up. She huffs but then shrugs it off. It's part of the world she chose to be in. Might as well take in the negative side of it.

_Everybody needs to criticize_

_When none of them are even in our lives_

_Everybody wants to know your name_

_To know your name_

If the magazines were just smart enough, they would awfully know by now. She's tired of their constant bugging but she can't do anything else. Unless, of course, she decides to reveal who has truly captured her heart. She can't do that. Not yet anyway. No, not for a very long time.

Ashley sighs as she sings along to the last line.

_Oh why_

* * *


End file.
